A partir de ahora XanxusSqualo one-shot
by Ofira
Summary: Le arrojó un beso con la mano pero él hizo el gesto de atraparlo y arrojarlo al suelo sin cuidado, encogiéndose de hombros y riéndose ante aquello, el moreno por otro lado se llevó la mano al pecho y fingió sentir dolor ante tal rechazo. Xanxus/Squalo.


**Disclaimer: **_Los siguientes personajes son Xanxus y Squalo de la serie Reborn. Pero en éste caso los sitúo en un UA (universo alterno) en donde Xanxus es un fotógrafo y Squalo un modelo/actor con quien vive, ambos padres de un niño adoptivo. La siguiente historia pertenece a ''Capturas'', longfic que estoy escribiendo con mi queridísima Cola-Kao (búsquenla en f.f) mi partner de rol y lo mejor que me pasó en mi rolística vida, te lo dedico nena 3._

_**A partir de ahora…**_

Dejó descansar el bolígrafo encima de la caja y le dirigió una mirada rápida a su hijo, bien entretenido mordisqueando la hebilla de su cinturón en el corral, a unos pocos metros de distancia suya. Hizo un conteo de cajas a su alrededor y se preguntó si habría olvidado quizá escribir en alguna de ellas, pero al parecer estaban todas. Una sensación similar a la nostalgia se apoderó de su pecho, pensó con media sonrisa en sus facciones cómo extrañaría aquél lugar, tal vez no fue la mejor casa, debido a lo alejada que se encontraba en realidad de la ciudad y el trabajo, pero había pasado tantos años en ella que dejarla atrás le sentía.

Por otro lado, en el interior, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que abandonarla, más no pensó que fuese tan pronto, pero su hijo pronto crecería y con él se reduciría el espacio. En ese momento entró su pareja a la sala con un delantal blanco encima y una cola alta que recogía toda su cabellera plateada, mientras él se encargaba de marcar las cajas con sus correspondientes cosas dentro, el albino tenía la tarea de limpiar los muebles antes de esperar a que los de la mudanza llegaran, sonrió con cierta lascivia tras una fugaz imagen mental del menor con sólo el delantal puesto y nada debajo, más éste al percatarse de la ''malévola'' mirada que le dirigía optó por ignorarlo completamente y continuó con sus quehaceres.

Le arrojó un beso con la mano pero él hizo el gesto de atraparlo y arrojarlo al suelo sin cuidado, encogiéndose de hombros y riéndose ante aquello, el moreno por otro lado se llevó la mano al pecho y fingió sentir dolor ante tal rechazo.

—_Tienes que guardar tus valiosas fotografías ya que no me dejas meterme a esa cueva tuya_—. Asintió e hizo un gesto con su mano para sugerirle proseguir en lo suyo, pero entonces Xerxes, como adivinando la salida de su otro padre de la habitación comenzó a estirar sus brazos en su dirección y hacer un significativo puchero, inflando sus regordetas mejillas. El actor entonces se agachó y lo recogió en brazos, calmándolo con unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda y meciéndolo de lado a lado, hablándole en susurros con palabras de afecto. Xanxus no pudo más que mirar a su pareja lucir adorable junto a su vástago, sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con la que éste lograba calmar al niño de cualquier molestia con tan solo tenerlo en brazos y sonreírle.

—_Tendrás que quedarte el fin de semana a cuidar a Xerxes porque tengo una audición para una nueva película de Francesco Maselli_—.

Xanxus fantaseó nuevamente con su presencia, aún mirándole pero obviamente con la mente vuelta hacia otro rincón de su mente. El albino al notar la evidente falta de atención por parte del moreno optó con devolverlo a la realidad con una mentira.

—_Xanxus, follemos_—.

Se levantó del suelo casi asido de una mano invisible en su cabeza y esta vez lo miró con interés.

—_Si me repites qué fue lo último que dije_—. Entornó las orbes rojizas con enfado, esa vil artimaña había sido jugar bastante sucio, bufó y cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho, levantando en su ceja en dirección del albino y trató de improvisar algo.

—…''**Xanxus eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, ¿follemos por favor?''** —. El albino rodó los ojos y abandonó la habitación con el infante en brazos, él por su lado se quedó de nuevo sentado en el suelo para dejarse caer de espaldas al suelo. Al rato se le unió Dhena, que se recostó a su lado con un movimiento continuo de su cola, al menos había alguien que parecía disfrutar abandonar la playa, siempre sospechó que el animal tenía cierto temor al mar.

—_¿Estás feliz de largarte de aquí? Me ofendes, ¿no sabes que éste también es tu hogar?_ —. La perra ladró tres veces, casi respondiéndole y él sólo la miró con una sonrisa, rió ante la absurda posibilidad de que en verdad haya tratado de decir algo y le rascó bajo el mentón, levantándose de una vez del suelo para estirar sus miembros hacia arriba y escuchar con gusto el sonido de su espalda tronar. Caminó hasta el ventanal y se apoyó en el marco, mirando hacia el frondoso azul de mar adentro, tratando de grabar en su memoria aquel paisaje, el mismo que había visto todos los días al despertar hasta que su vida dio un cambio y ahora no se trataba sólo de él, sino también la familia que había formado. A Ricardo le debería bastar eso, pensó con gracia, todo lo que el viejo habría querido para él era sentar cabeza de una vez por todas, suponía que ahora le dejaría marcharse en paz ya que ahora tenía todo eso.

Suspiró, bueno, no quedaba nada más por hacer que ocuparse de las fotografías y guardar los muebles de Xerxes, miró al corral en la esquina y se acercó al mismo para empezar a desarmarlo, reduciéndolo sólo a un pequeño y compacto cuadrado que metió en las cajas vacías que aún quedaban por llenar y lo cerró con cinta adhesiva para luego escribir el nombre del menor en la parte superior del cartón.

En ese momento oyó sus pisadas, su hijo se dirigía corriendo hacia él con entre risas huyendo de Sibir que lo perseguía desde atrás, lo recogió en brazos salvándolo antes de que el perro lo alcanzara—. **¡Hey! ¿Ese tiburón descolorido te abandonó? **—. Le llegó un cojín al rostro y miró al agresor con una mueca en sus labios, riendo por lo bajo.

—_Te escuché, y no, sólo lo dejé en el suelo para bajar unas cajas y él se escapó_—. Rodó la mirada y se preparó para el siguiente cojín luego de que el albino bufada ofendido ante la poca credibilidad que le daba a su relato, finalmente ambos se miraron por unos segundos y entonces rompieron en risas, al poco tiempo se les unió Xerxes, pensando que aquello se trataba de algún juego novedoso y particular.

—_Voy a extrañar este lugar_—. Xanxus asintió, acercándose a él y rodeándolo con su brazo por la cintura, depositando un beso en su oreja derecha. — **Yo igual**—. Los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que la bocina del camión de la mudanza comenzó a llamar, se miraron por unos segundos, aquello era casi como una despedida, pese a que irían juntos al mismo lugar. El albino abrió la puerta y entonces los hombres del servicio comenzaron a bajar, entrenando a la casa de a uno para recoger las cajas y llevarlas al vehículo, Xanxus salió también a su vez, con la llave de su coche girando en su mano, dejó a Xerxes en el asiento trasero donde estaba su silla de seguridad y subió al carro, seguido de Squalo, entonces partieron al nuevo lugar, a su nuevo hogar. Dejando atrás más que una casa vacía, sino también momentos, tanto buenos y malos, arrancando la página llena para comenzar a llenar una nueva a partir de ése momento. Y ninguno podía saber que les depararía la vida a partir de ahí.

**Notas de autora: **Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su comentario si lo desean 3 llevaba un tiempo sin escribir algo verdaderamente ''lindo'' y acogedor de estos dos, aunque estén un poco OoC, para mí son perfectos, tal y como están.


End file.
